Hidden Scars
by Exodus Writer
Summary: She wore the long sleeves, and was just a 14 year old waitress. Yet Wesley knew more, he had seen a similar outfit. Worn by himself, he knew it. She had scars she was hiding. Wesley soon learns the past is not something you can run away from.
1. Annabelle

The warm summer breeze was all he needed. The sweet smelling of jasmine as the sun started to dip below the horizon. It was nice and it was at times like these he almost forgot who he was and what he had done. When the warm country air smelt of jasmine, and chlorine from the countless hours of his pupils swimming, is when he would forget.

Redemption

Angel once told him, that there was no cosmic balance, redemption was nothing. Yet Wesley doesn't believe that, no he does believe in redemption. He took away his son, his own flesh and blood. In result he lost his own blood and for a while his own humanity. Though time has a way of healing all wounds and magic does help. A simple cover spell hides the scar that once haunted him day and night. It was true, he had stayed in LA for a while seeking some sort of possible…forgiveness maybe? He didn't know exactly but he waited. Yet it was after he slept with Lilah that he gave up. No, he was not going to find it, whatever it was he was seeking. So he took off, no clue exactly where he was going. But he knew he needed some extreme distance between him and LA. Where did he find it? He found his new home in Alabama, in a small town no one has ever even heard of called Cherryville Alabama.

It was a quite town, extremely quite. He came there at first just to rest for a few days then he stuck around. No clue why, but he stuck around one more day, maybe the higher beings wanted him to, he didn't know. But he did know he would never regret staying an extra day. Wesley stopped by a coffee shop, known as "Legit" which in Latin means "reading". Though very few knew that, many just called it "Leg." Then he saw something he would never forget.

A girl

Not a woman, a girl. A quite girl, wearing long sleeves, extremely long, to the point where she held the ends of it in her hands. Also a pair of long slacks, so long she had to cuff them up at the bottom. His eyes scanned her, not checking her out but rather looking at her outfit and her mere being. Where had he seen that outfit before? Oh yes, that's right…the mirror. He knew it many times; luckily it had been easier for him. In England it was rather cold all the time, and so sweaters were not a rare sight. Yet, this was Alabama and it was May.

The girl slouched slightly, and when someone touched her shoulder she jumped, and caught the arm twisting it behind the persons back then quickly let them go, nothing but fear in her eyes. She looked so scared, and so weak. He understood completely. It was obvious also she was a waitress from what she wore which was a pair of black slacks, a red button up shirt, and a black apron. Her dishwasher blond hair was up in a messy bun. It was an almost brown gray color mixed in with the blood. Heavy cover up could be seen, because she was starting to sweat it off. She turned to him, and scrunched up her tiny nose at him starring at her. Probably thinking he was some kind of pervert. Yet that look suddenly left as an older man came from behind the counter. It was obvious he was the chef, or owner. He was an extremely large man with bulgy gray eyes and wearing a white apron, a white short sleeve shirt, and jeans. He was also swearing profusely.

Wesley's eyes watched in silent horror as the older man saw her staring at Wesley with disgust walk over to her and grab her arm. Extremely hard, and she winced obviously in great pain, she also looked as if she might fight back for a moment. Like it was instinct, yet she saw whom it was and froze, froze in complete terror.

No, no he was not going to stand for this.

"Girl what are you doing? First you scare away the customers with your freakiness and then your starin at them fun-"  
"Excuse me sir." Said Wesley, he turned to him and tilted his head. As if he had never even heard of someone who might be from another country. "I assure you she was not. She was looking at the giant mess the person before me left."  
"Is that true girl?" he hissed squeezing harder. The girl maybe of 14 years of age nodded vigorously.  
"Y-yes sir."   
"Well then, why was that table a mess in the first plac-"  
"Sir, if you don't mind could I perhaps talk to her?"  
"W-what do you want to talk to my daughter for?"  
"The reason I had been looking for her, is I am a tutor."  
"W-what? I can't afford a tutor."

"Yes, I am well away of the economical status of most of the residence of this town. No, you see I am a Professor to be more exact." Wesley replied doing some quick thinking. "I was actually wondering if you would be interested in lending me your daughter."  
"W-what?" Wesley wasn't sure if he didn't understand the words coming from his mouth, or the lending the daughter part.  
"Just for a few weeks, and only when she is not working. Most likely for 3 to 10. I plan on teaching her Latin, Algebra, and Physics."  
"For free?"  
"Yes, for free. It's a social experiment really, I'm a reporter you see."  
"I thought you said you were a-"  
"And I'm a reporter. In London you see you can be more then one thing. The Queen is also a disc jockey."

It was obvious the bigger man was too stupid, and to thick headed to understand

"Why would I do this?"  
"Well, I plan on paying you of course."  
"How much?"  
"$100 for keeping her out of your hair for 7 hours of the day, giving you more free time, and educating her farther in the complications of this universe."  
The big man stopped, Wesley never took his eyes off of him. Just stared at him, knowing if he looked at the girl, he might slip up.

"You got yourself a deal." Said the older man as he roughly let go of his daughter and firmly shook Wesley's hand the larger man furrowed his eyebrow at the strength of the smaller man.  
He then roughly pushed the girl towards Wesley who caught her, grasping her by her shoulders and she winced painfully.  
"W-who are you?" she stuttered, fear in her eyes. It was obvious she didn't trust him. And she was scared.   
"I'm Wesley, and you are?"

"Annabelle" she whimpered.  
Wesley nodded, unknown to her he knew more about her then she did.

She was a slayer

And she was being abuse.

Authors Note: I admit the beginning is rather slow, but reviews would be nice. I am currently researching child abuse and find it incredibly fascinating so I though I'd write this. Don't worry lots of fluff and angst, and probably some romance in the later chapters. Plus its Wesley how you can you even think there won't be action?


	2. Creepy Old Guy

**Authors Note:** Yes, I promise no 14 year old/30 year old Romance. Maybe some Romance with someone later.

AUTHORS NOTE: **BETA WANTED** please e-mail me at I would love to e-mail my next chapter to people and get some insight, and edit help. My spell check as you all obviously know is extremely odd, and finds mistakes that I don't understand and just argh! -kills spellchecker-. Right erm, like I said please e-mail me.

Thank you So Much for all those Reviews keep them comming ..

**Chapter Summary:** Wesley drives to his new home reflecting upon his past, and ponders his connection with this girl, and most of all how can she even be a slayer? Then he meets the mayors wife and her son, who is a punk who needs to learn a lesson.

* * *

It had been two days since that afternoon in the Diner and as Wesley drove to the house he had bought (Extremely cheap, he didn't ask why) with Annabelle and her father in the car behind him he started to ponder. 

Wesley tried to understand how he knew she was a slayer, and how she was a slayer in the first place. Maybe it was some watcher instinct? Like a mother always knows her baby's apart from others know matter how much alike they all look. Maybe it was in his blood? His family is actually one of the last pure breed watchers at the council. Or maybe it was something else? He couldn't explain it he had some sort of connection with her. Its then his mind wondered back to the scars she hid so well. It made him think of his own scars.

"Wesley, come on! Change into your swim trunks! That water isn't that cold!"  
"It's quite all right Oliver I umm have some studying to do."  
"Wesley, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'd just rather be studying then playing in the water, sort of childish really." Oliver glared, Wesley had been acting really snobby lately but that was the final straw.  
"Go on, study! Leave us here, because you know you're too good for us. Maybe if you suck-up to the teachers enough you'll be head boy! You'd like that wouldn't you? Pansy Pryce!"

He did become head boy

He hated it

He never swam that day, and to this day the only time he'll ever remove his clothes is in the shower, and the rare occasion he is with someone. Though after he graduated he had found a simple spell that hid some of the more major scars he had been given. Though no magic could hide the ones that weren't even physical.

"Do you really honestly think you'll accomplish anything? You stupid piece of crap! You are not my son anymore! Honestly! How could you have such low marks in-"

Wesley shuddered at the memory; sometimes they were just too hard to bear. People don't understand there are many kinds of abuse. The one most people think about is Physical. There is also sexual, emotional, and neglect. Most kids had emotional if anything; it's one of the most common unheard of the abuses because the kids just figure there parents are mean. The parent's don't think they are breaking any laws.

To this day Wesley still doesn't know if there is one.

His mind started to wander, away from it all to the girl. Annabelle was her name, but how was she a slayer? When Buffy died, Faith still existed. Did Faith die when she fell from that building? If only for a second, did she die? How long had Annabelle been a slayer and how did he actually know she was a slayer. Dear god, too many questions, what Wesley needed right now was something all the British turn to for comfort.

Tea

6714 Jennings Court was not in fact a court. Actually it was extremely steep hill, a single extremely steep hill that you can see from the town. As he drove up, he felt like he was going to become that creep old man, who lives in that old creepy house, on that single giant hill that looks over the town. He shook his head of this notion. It was extremely old in deed. There was to be extreme fixing up as well.  
"Well gotta say Professor." Annabelle's father said who drove up in the car behind him. "Got your work cut out for you." And with that he dropped two duffle bags on the dusty ground and left. "Make sure she is at work at 9:00" he shouted out to him.

Wesley ignored the old man's comments and turned to Annabelle who looked to the ground rubbing her arms.

"So, you going to make me a real lady?" she asked him looking up at him, her eyes so big, round, and innocent.

Wesley never in his life had wanted to cry at such a look.

"I'll do my best, but first." He sighed looking at the house. "We honestly have to fix this first."

"I can help." She peeped up. "I mean ...I'm strong…"

"Really?" asked Wesley raising an eyebrow, so she really was a slayer.

She nodded rubbing her arm, her eyes down casting to the ground. He knew that stance, something he used to do himself at a young age. It was a sign of fear…she was afraid of him. He didn't blame her; he was in fact a stranger.

He'd have to change that.

* * *

That afternoon will be forever embedded in Wesley's mind. He had entered that house, extremely cautiously for he didn't know if the ground was sturdy enough to hold his weight. It smelt, of old moss, and rain. The wood was extremely old and all the furniture was covered in extremely old white sheets. Old is the key word he seemed to pick up on. 

"Ok, well we best start getting to work, could to move the furniture out of here while I go look around? I'll come down to help you in a second."

"Are you sure Professor? I mean…I said I was strong but I'm not-there is a whole couch in there and I-"

"Annabelle." Wesley said almost placing a hand on her shoulder. But it was not the fact that she flinched at her name that stopped him. It was Angel's face that popped into his mind. As if saying he wasn't worthy of touching a child. "You are going to have to learn to start believing in yourself around me. Don't question yourself or me, I might ask you to do the oddest of things but I promise you…it'll all work out in the end."

Wesley was not good with children, a normal child that it. If it was a normal slayer he would have started to stutter. Yet Annabelle…she was like him…he knew what to say, because all he had to do was think of what he had always wanted to hear.

She looked up at him with those extremely large round eyes and said "Professor…calls me Anna." No smile of sorts came to her lips.

Wesley merely nodded and smiled warmly. "Very well."

The house though extremely old was extremely large. It might have at one point belonged to not a slave owner, no, no it wasn't that large. Though he knew it could probably be dated back before the Civil War. It was 4 levels, a basement which is more of a cellar, first floor, second floor, and a loft that could double as the attic. He had counted before returning to Anna, 5 bedrooms (5 if you count the loft) 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, what must have been a slave or servant dinning room, a real dinning room, the cellar held no wine, but tons of cases that could hold wine, a library (the walls were covered with bookshelves, but no books. Wesley found it extremely morbid and sort of an omen.) Then he found what must have been the game room of sorts or a smoking room and another bathroom on the main floor.

"Professor, someone is coming!" yelled Anna from outside. He tried to move outside as quickly as he could but he didn't want to break the house apart. Anna had moved all the furniture out of the living room, the smoking room, and the dinning room when he came outside.

She was right, a black SUV pulled up behind his silver one. Out of it came a woman. First thing he noted though he was racist was her African American color. Her nose slightly flat and her hair was in a dozen of little ringlets with blond highlights.

"Hi," she replied giving him a warm bright smile. Wesley made a mental note to ask her about her dentist; her teeth were slightly a bit larger then normal but white and even. "I'm Isabella Kenya, and well…I'm your welcoming committee." She said offering him a hand to shake.

"Hello Miss Kenya, and erm I'm sorry welcoming committee?" he asked shaking her hand firmly. Surprised someone of such small stature could have a grip so firm.

"Ya, well small town, news travel fast, all we heard is you are British, starting a school, and you live in Cherryville Manor?"

"Yes, well something along those lines." He said nodding shaking her hand. "It's more of a summer thing honestly."

"Really..." she said nodding suspiciously almost. "Why ladies though? Not young men? Couldn't you relate to them more?"

"Yes, well I have plenty of sisters." He lied, god he must be one hell of a liar. "5 in fact. All of whom are younger then me, and I had to practically have to raise. I have more experience with young girls, then young men."

"I see, and when you say experience you mean-"

"In teaching." He said quickly, already knowing she was thinking he was some kind of pervert of sorts. Wesley made a mental note to be careful about this Izzy girl, who couldn't have been more then 24 or so.

"Mom, can we go now?" yelled a voice from the car. "I don't want to be around the freaks any longer then I have too." A boy stuck his head out of the car; his skin unlike his mother wasn't a coco color, but rather a light brown sugar sort of color. His father must have been white, is what Wesley guessed.

"Justin!" hissed his mother.

"Come on mom, everyone knows she's a freak. It's she's up here with the freaky old guy, in the freaky old house!"

Wesley had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life.

"Justin I swear yo-"

"Justin now is it?" asked Wesley calmly. A punk, he's had to deal with a few of these when he was head boy. Plus because of his extreme hatred for the boy he was able to act normal and not stutter. Besides, what he planned on doing to him would be for his own good. Though as most people who knew Wesley would know.

_He just simple wasn't this cool._

"Yeh," said the boy still inside the car.

"Why don't you come out here, so we can see who the real freak is" Izzy looked at Wesley wide eyed but remained silent. Maybe with this he can get her off his back, by making her think he really was a teacher. It was obvious this boy was not going to back down from a challenge as he stepped out of the car wearing a baseball cap, extremely baggy pants with his boxers showing, and a jersey.

Wesley shook his head making a noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm a freak; I must say you obviously haven't looked in the mirror son."

"What you talking bout?"  
"Well your ears, they are obviously too large for your head." The boy's eyes went wide; never had an adult said that to him.

"Justin!" said his mother in a warning tone, knowing him better then most. Wesley though reacted quickly moving to the side avoiding a charging Justin.

"You obviously run to slow as well."

"I'll show you who's slow!" he yelled as he ran back towards Wesley and threw a right hook.

"Who are you to say who is a freak or not? When you are getting you ass kicked by an old man." He said calmly as he caught the punch. The boys eyes went wide as he attempted to knee him but Wesley quickly twisted the arm gently placing it behind his back. The boy being overdramatic screamed out in pain. "So tell me…am I still a freaky old man?" he let him go as he spoke.

Justin pulled away wide eyed, Izzy as well obviously not used to see an adult a stranger to be more exact do that to a child. Yet it was Justin who broke the silence, and fixed things, and in years to come Wesley would thank him for these words.

"Jesus Christ man that was awesome! Where did you learn to fight like that?" he said as he got into a boxing stance and started punching some invisible men. "I mean your were like so smooth about it! Can you teach me how to fight like that?" he asked eyes going wide, suddenly showing the innocence he did own.

Wesley's eyes turned to Izzy, who simple said.

"I-I'll think about it." Still in shock after all of this and she quickly ushered Justin into the car and left to call her Husband Ted, the mayor about this new guy.

Wesley turned only to see a terrified Annabelle…Wesley suddenly went wide eyed. If that's what she thinks he'll do to strangers…she is starting to wonder what he'll do to her…she was afraid…

_Had he become his own father?_

* * *

**Authors Note;** Ok, a little bit of action, but most just an introduction of the new characters who will play important roles later on. 


	3. Scars no one can see

Erm, I moved all the furniture out Professor.", she said, her eyes quickly going to the ground, her shoulders hunching up. Like she was trying to make herself as small as physically possible.

"Anna, I don't want you to-"he didn't know how to say anything without telling her he knew, what her father did to her. He knew as a child having someone find out was more horrifying then it actually happening. "I'm not a mean person, it's just that Justin guy…he was calling you a freak-"  
Her eyes went up confused as it started to dawn upon her that he had been defending her. "He was calling you a freak too-"she muttered. Wesley smiled warmly

"Yes, but if he is the one going around calling people he doesn't even know a freak then who is who in the end." The words he spoke were soft and honest. She looked down at the ground.

"His name is Justin and he-"her explaintion on who was whowas interrupted by Wesley.

"Let's go inside shall we? You can tell me as we start to clean up this old piece of crap eh?" he smiled warmly at her. She nodded letting him go in first. He knew it wasn't a sign of respect. It was something he himself used to do.Never turn your back to someone for they could hit you from behind, especially your father. Never have your back facing your fathers face. Simple as that.

* * *

That evening Wesley realized had never met someone whom he could relate to so much. She was an American Southern female version of him. She loved to read books. Unlike Wesley who as a child loved The Adventures of Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone ,she loved the Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, and To Kill a Mocking Bird.

They swept up all the dust from the living room and the game room, cleaning everything else that was in there. Then they started doing the kitchen before it started to get dark. They were in the midst of talking about who exactly is the Mocking Bird in the story, when she asked out of no where.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Over the past few hours she had started to trust him, and talk to him. He still didn't even dream of touching her. Personal conversations where next on the agenda, but he didn't plan them to be on him.

"Well I-"he stopped for a moment and nodded, knowing this would get her to think. Maybe with this lie he could possibly get her to open up to him one day. "There was this bully, at my school back in London. Used to beat on me every day," Her eyes went to the ground understanding. "It only lasted for about a week, nothing extremely bad. It wasn't like abuse or anything." ,he said noticing the way she held her breath as he spoke his word. "A friend of my fathers was part of the Royal Navy; he taught me how to fight, to defend myself."

"Professor?" she asked looking up at him "I-if you teach Justin...how to fight can you teach me too?"

"Why?" he asked unsure if he hit a nerve.

"Oh I don't know…I just sort of have to…deal with my own bullies."

"I see, well then yes. I will." He said nodding and for the next hour or so they cleaned the kitchen in silence.

* * *

Wesley woke up the next morning in an odd position. He was sitting in an overstuffed red felt chair that they had moved back inside the night before .Anna was sleeping on her side on the couch. He smiled warmly at her small sleeping form before getting up and heading into the kitchen. 

"You better get dressed, you have to be at work by 10." ,said Wesley, taking a sip of his coffee that read "DO NOT SPEAK" in large bold letters…it had been Cordelia's.  
He hates to send Anna there but it was part of the deal.  
Anna, still in her clothes from the night before, had walked into the kitchen to see him reading the paper and sipping coffee. She nodded at him and headed straight back out.

Not a morning person

Fully noted

* * *

The one advantage of her working gave him time to do some things. For example, finish the paperwork for the house, move in some of his stuff which he had packed up (everything he could put in his SUV) and check the answering machine on his cell phone. 

_"Wesley. Its Angel. Connors back. He's back and he's a teenager. I don't know where you are but you get your ass here! You get your ass here and figure out how to fix him! He's different! **DAMMIT WESLEY! YOU OWE IT TO ME**!"_ he shouted into the phone.

"You owe what?" said a silky voice behind him. Wesley quickly turned to see Izzy standing there wearing a pair of jeans, a white blouse and a brown jacket over it.

"You are aware it's rude to eavesdrop and walk straight into someone's house."

"Not when the door is open,-"

"We're airing everything out."

"It's we now? So you and Anna do really live together now, don't you? What is she, your playmate?" she hissed coldly. Wesley's eyes narrowed, he simply couldn't believe this woman! Dear Lord!

"No, she is my student, my pupil, and my friend. Unlike you who is obviously rude, judgmental, and narrow minded"

"Narrow minded? Do you realize what kind of people live in this town? What her father does to her?."

She knew…Izzy knew.

His next words started out as a growl, and by the time he had ended the sentence he was shouting "Then why don't you Do SOMETING ABOUT IT!" !" he yelled at the top of his lungs, walking towards her. Her eyes went so wide in fear; she backed away. Her bottom lip quivered. But that was more then just for Anna, that was for him. Why hadn't any one done anything? His teachers knew, he was almost certain they knew. His mother of course knew…why hadn't anyone done anything about it? Plus with Angel calling he was a bit on edge…Connor's back? How is that possible? He'll ponder about it later. Now his bright blue eyes were on the extremely terrified Izzy.

"I-I-"she stopped speaking and then suddenly her eyes furrowed as she stood up tall. "Oh my gods you're just like her aren't you?"

It was Wesley's turn to show fear. Why in God's name did she have to be so smart? He quickly followed her response with "I don't know what you're talking about." Turning his back on her.

Bad idea

"Oh my God …that's why you took her in. Your not a teacher…you just want to protect her."

Wesley sighed deeply hanging his head. Damn Izzy for being so smart.

"Scars…" she whispered from behind him, and out of no where Wesley felt a soft hand on his own. Ittook a momentfor Wesley to realize that it had been months since someone touched him like that. Like someone actually cared about him.. Now he wasn't going off to kiss her, he didn't think of her like that. Plus, she was married, - no her touch was more friendly then anything else. "I guess you learn to hide them from the world…but you can't hide them from each other." He kept his eyes away from her. He didn't deserve such kindness, just like he didn't deserve Fred, and he never deserved Angel's friendship.

"Go." He merely said, his voice deepening slightly as he spoke his cold words.

"Wesley I-"

"Isabella…just leave.", his voice raspy and extremely serious.

"Here" she replied leaving something in his hand "It's my cell phone…call me…when you need me." Wesley kept his eyes on the ground in shame.

He could hide his scars from everyone…except Izzy. Even Angel didn't know of the extent...he was too thick headed to see him raise his voice or how he spoke of his father. No Angel and the others just didn't see. Yet Izzy did, she knew him for no more then 10 minutes, and she saw. Why? Why did she see and others didn't?

* * *

They didn't have electricity in the house which was ok; it were extremely hot days, and warm nights. The house, now that it was being aired out, was a lot less stuffy, and provided coolness from the extreme heat outside. 

"Professor?" said Anna coming in and seeing some boxes throughout the living room floor. Wesley came from upstairs with a man behind him. He was young, maybe 17 or so. Anna's face suddenly for the oddest reason became extremely red.

"Ah yes, Anna this is William, his father and him will be helping us fix up the house."

"Miss" He said nodding smiling warmly, Anna's lips remained extremely pierced as she ran outside all of a sudden. Wesley furrowed his brow, sure he wouldn't have caught on with the face but with her running out he figured she liked him, but that was almost an extreme. She should be able to just talk to him, or mutter a hello. Another thought came to Wesley could she be-…no it would be wrong to even make that assumption without further proof.

* * *

William and his father Bob where busy around the house, making sure the flooring was good and so on. Wesley got them for cheap because they didn't exactly have their license; they were just a sort of small town family business. What he did have to offer them was the supplies, food, and boarding. 

So for 3 weeks there was nothing but drilling, wood banging, and other ruckus going on throughout the house. Though wherever William was, Anna wasn't. Especially when she caught him outside with his shirt off, her face became blood red and she turned the corner to vomit

What was wrong with her? Wesley had been watching from the porch, this shyness was a bit to the extreme. Funny yes, but to the extreme just the same.

He had read about incidents such as these happening to children who had been abused…though only a special kind of abuse…but-could he honestly have been sexually abusing her as well?

* * *

**Personal Note:** Oh my goush thank you sooo much Léonie you rock!

**Authors Note: **-gasps- Sexual abuse? I am sorry if I offend anyone, please give me honest reveiws. Things you would like to see happen, things you liked that happened? Or just a "nice story" would be nice .. Wow I'm blabbering again, I sort of do that. Erm right -goes back to typing fourth chapter-


	4. Looking for Peace

Thanks very much to my Beta .. Though it would be nice to have more then one, so I can get a double check. (She does do a very nice job. I mean compare this chapter to my first one 0o).Yet still it would be nice if I could get someone to double check it. .  
So if your just skimming this part, I should make the words in big font so you don't miss it.  
If you could either e-mail me, or in my review volenteer you would  
A)Be very much apperciated  
B) Loved so much by me  
C)Loved by others who get annoyed by my spelling  
D) Most likely loved by my other beta, so I can stop annoying her for my chapter.  
E) Can't think of anything else so I guess I'll just stop  
F) Oh wait, you get to read the chapter before anyone else (not counting my other Beta)  
G) Ok, now I am done.

* * *

**ANOTHERBETA WANTED**

* * *

Justin did come by a few weeks later.  
"Damn man what the heck happened?" he asked as he and his mother leaned against the hood of the car looking at the new 6714 Jennings Court, (which after a lot of research, Wesley found out was originally called Cherry Manor. It had once belonged to a plantation owner, and the entire town had been his plantation, but he hadn't been that wealthy, so his house wasn't humongous but it was definitely not small either.)

The house still had that ancient feeling to it, and the floors did creek. But they were stable. The outside was re-painted white, with red shutters, and red roof tiles. The doors and windows were still all open, as if the place was still airing out. New glass was put in the windows; the drive way, that had once been just gravel, now was solid black pavement, and smooth.

Anna, who had been in front with Wesley, looked up, the two being so engrossed in their conversation about plants that they hadn't heard them coming.

"What does it look like?" William asked smirking, coming out of the house. He had a dishtowel in his hands, wiping off what looked like motor oil. Just as he came out Anna quietly and extremely suddenly slipped into the backyard away from William. Wesley had grown accustomed to her disappearing, but he knew sooner or later he was going to have to talk to her.

Wesley glanced up at William, and understood why younger girls would like him. He was rather tall, that's actually the first thing you notice. Plus, because he works in his father's company he actually doesn't attend school. Poor kid had to drop out at the age of 16, so his father and he could pay the bills. So, in result of all this work, he had broad shoulders, and muscular arms. His hair was long giving him what people would call a skater look. He could constantly be seen flipping his head to the side so his blond hair wasn't in the way of his green eyes. When William was working, he always wore a baseball cap backwards, just to keep his hair under control.

"Well, well, so it's you and your father who are the miracle workers behind this place?" Izzy smirked, and Wesley stood up wiping the dirt on his hands off on his jeans. In the past he would have never done such a thing, yet lately he had grown to this small town life.

For example he had gotten used to stopping at a certain point while walking down the street with Anna, because everybody knew her. And Anna knew everyone; with a population of 2000(including kids) Cherryville was an extremely small town. Some of the residents lived in Kerry's Trailer Park. Others were wealthy business men who had come here to raise their families in a small town environment.

Another thing is unlike LA, the air was cleaner. When Wesley first came here he would, on occasion get dizzy from how easily he could breath. Then, everything during the summer in Cherryville was outside. Most of his lessons with Anna were done with her sitting on the porch, and him standing up and talking to her.

William smiled at her comment "Yes, ma'am "he nodded.  
"Jeez, how long have you guys been working on this dump?" asked Justin, and his comment was quickly responded with a sharp elbow from his mother.

"About 3 weeks." Bill (William's father) said, coming outside. Bill was much like his son, an army veteran, and a quiet man. They both were. Sometimes Wesley had this theory they could speak to each other telepathically because of the way they work without speaking. Same green eyes, though his hair was much shorter.

"Dang, so I guess being a Professor in England paid you really well, eh Wes?" This comment resulted in another sharp elbow from his mother.

"Yes, it does and there are other ways of payment besides money." Wesley said looking toward Bill who nodded. In return for all that extra help Wesley had been agreeing with Bill that he would help William pass the GEDs which is a test people can take in the state of Alabama that will give them a high school diploma without actually attending the school.

William is yet to know any of this.

"Ya really? Like-"before Justin could finish his mother elbowed him one more time and interrupted saying.  
"Well the house looks wonderful, where's Anna? I haven't seen her in weeks. We thought we'd stop by and take her to work today and then she can come help us decorate for the festival."

"Festival? What festival?" asked Wesley curiously, silently thankful that Izzy hadn't come by in the past 2 weeks. At least now he could handle her, plus she acted like nothing had happened which was good by his book.

"It's a thing we do once every 4 years Professor." Said William sitting on the porch wearing his Yankee cap backwards.

"We have festivals every year, but this one is special."

"It's a celebration, you see, according to the legend Cherryville was actually once a dry land, not a valley."

"But a meteor came and created the valley." William added.

"This year we are supposed to have a meteor shower at night so everyone's taking that as a sign to make this one special." Bill said in his normal calm relaxed tone.

"You should come Professor."

"No, it's quite all right. You guys can go ahead. I suspect you two are going to be leaving soon as well? I mean, considering you'll be doing all the construction for the festival."

"Yes sir, but only if it's-"

"No, it's fine with me." Wesley nodded. "You can leave now if you wish. I have paperwork I can get done tonight anyway."

"Thanks Professor." William smiled as he and his father hopped into their red pick-up and drove down to town.

"He's gone, Anna." Wesley said rolling his eyes. Then Anna popped her head out from behind the corner of the house.

"What do you mean? I had some work to do-"

"Yes, well Justin and Izzy are here to pick you up. Have fun at the festival-"

"You're not coming?" asked Anna coming out from behind the house wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"No, it's not really my kind of thing. Have fun though."

Anna had become one of his best friends over the past few weeks sort of sad that she was only 14. His best friend was more then half his age.(15 this July). Though she had also become somewhat clingy, always at his side (except when William was around) ,always talking to him. It was probably because of her clinginess that she was becoming incredibly bright. Anna was more of a verbal learner, so he would merely discuss and inform her on a topic and she would learn it. Though when they started Latin later this summer she was going to have to sit down and write some things so she could read it. But the bad part to all of this would have to be that it could be somewhat annoying. Tonight would be a good chance to unpack and find a hiding spot for his more…magical items.

Though his words did not stop her from making her eyes go wide, damn her. She knew his one weakness.

"Please Professor?"

"Anna" Wesley said smiling softly shaking his head slowly. "Trust me you'll have more fun without me."

"Pwease?" she said smiling slightly, acting like a 5 year old girl who wanted candy.

"Anna" he said in a light hearted warning tone.

"Fine, you think you manage without me?" she teased.

"I think I can last a good 5 hours without you." He smirked. This was how their relationship was. It was a very sarcastic (when he wasn't teaching) soft smiles, small chuckles, warm, and very fuzzy kind of relationship. Like a daughter/father or well more like a big brother/sister relationship. Yet she has yet to mention anything about her father, they usually don't talk about their pasts. It's almost like a silent rule, of what not to speak of. They also have yet to hug, they barely touched, and it again was like a silent rule. No hugs, no brushing of fingers, nothing.

She nodded and smiled before running off to the car with Izzy and Justin.

Over the past few weeks Anna had also changed slightly. Now since she didn't spend her entire days with her father, only at the diners her scars were beginning to fade both mentally and physically. She was starting to roll up her sleeves on rare occasion. Though sometimes Anna would come home deadly quite and be using her now lighter colored hair to cover her face. Meaning he had hit her, and it took Wesley every ounce of strength he had not to drive down their and beat the crap out of Anna's father.

* * *

Later that night Wesley found something rather amazing. Above the attic, or well, rather a loft, but still above it was another loft. It was smaller, what must have been sleeping quarters for some slaves. Though hidden well behind some of the old furniture they had stored up there, with a door that almost seemed to melt with the wall behind it because of the years of ageing. This place Wesley would start to call "The Loft".

"The Loft" was about the size of any bedroom, perfect enough for Wesley to line the walls with all his books, journals, and other odds and ends he may have. Yet also from this room he saw something, the window which they had thought was in the attic, and high up was in the loft, and large enough for someone to crawl through. With that Wesley did, and sat up on the roof taking in a deep smell of the scent.

The air smelt of jasmine, lily, and just of summer. Freshly cut grass and you could see miles on end. You could see everything including the town below where everyone crowded around the center of the town. Laughing, yelling, singing, and dancing and then everyone became quiet. He didn't understand why until he looked up and gasped. He saw it first he gaped at the sky. How clear he could see the stars, he hadn't really noticed it that much. Then he noticed the shooting stars, and like a child he saw one and made a wish. Wishing that he could help Anna, and all the others like her. It was a silly wish but maybe, through them he could find the peace and redemption he was looking for.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This was a sappy, warm fuzzy chapter to make up for the seriousness of the next one.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The secrets of Izzy are reveailed, when Wesley notices her taking some medicine, a kind of medicine some people call AZT. 


End file.
